


An Unusual Bond

by BrightBlueberries



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars The High Republic, Star Wars: The High Republic (Marvel Comics 2021), Star Wars: The High Republic: Light of the Jedi - Charles Soule
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueberries/pseuds/BrightBlueberries
Summary: Jedi Master Skeer and his impulsive Padawan, Keeve Trennis, are a unique pair, but they share as strong a bond as any other master and apprentice. But before they went on adventures across the galaxy together, keeping the peace of the republic, how did they meet?
Relationships: Keeve Trennis and Skeer, Skeer and Yoda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	An Unusual Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I thought would be fun on Keeve and Skeer’s meeting before their first comic comes out! It’s inspired by a tumblr post I saw a while ago on how Jaro Tapal and Cal Kestis met. Hope you like it!

I walked through the halls of the Coruscant temple, making my way back to my room. I’d just finished doing some reading in the archives on something I’d come across on my last mission that had peaked my interest. Now, with my questions answered, I was ready to relax. 

“Master Skeer.” I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. 

Looks like my day isn't over yet. I sighed to myself as I turned to see Master Yoda coming up behind me. 

“Master Yoda.” I greeted him with a smile. “How can I help you?”

“Walk with me, you will?” He asked. 

“Of courssse.” I agreed as we fell into step with each other. 

“Been a Jedi Knight for almost a year now, you have. Yes?” Yoda inquired. 

“Yes.” I replied, wondering what he was getting at. 

“Thought of taking an apprentice, have you?” Yoda asked, looking up at me. 

Ah. So that’s what he was angling for. Luckily, I had an answer for this question already as some of the others would ask me about it from time to time. 

“No. I haven’t.” I told him. “I both haven’t found the right match and don’t want to take on a ssstudent just yet.”

Yoda just hummed thoughtfully. 

“Visited the younglings lately, have you?” He asked.

“No.” I told him. “I haven’t found the time recently.”

“Come with me to see them today, you will.” Yoda said in that tone that meant he’d made up his mind and trying to change it was all but pointless. “Found one that might interest you, I have.”

“As you wish.” I said. 

I doubted that this youngling would be the right fit, especially since most Jedi Knights and Masters didn’t choose their apprentices until they were around their teenage years. But I did know that a few found one they had a connection with or were merely interested in when they were only younglings. I also knew that it was when people doubted Yoda that he was usually right, so I’d go with this for now and see where it led. 

We walked through the tall, open halls of the temple in silence for a while, heading in the direction of the area of the temple where the younglings were kept for most of the time. It was sunny out today, so light poured in through the tall arching windows, giving the cream coloured halls a warm, glowing feel. 

Two younglings came barreling around the corner, immediately spotting Master Yoda and running in our direction. We stopped walking before they reached us, knowing that they would want to talk. 

“Master Yoda!” They both called to him as they skidded to a stop in front of us. 

“Wrong, what is?” Yoda asked the young Mimbanese and Twi’lek who were gasping for air.

They both proceeded to start talking at the same time, their stories blending together in a muddled panic. 

“Younglings. Younglings!” Master Yoda said, waving his hand in the air. Both of the young ones went quiet to listen to him. “One at a time.”

“Keeve’s stuck again!” The Mimbanese girl said. 

Yoda sighed and smiled, probably relieved that it wasn’t something more serious and dangerous. 

“Take us to her, can you?” He asked them in a calm, kind voice. 

“Yeah.” The Twi’lek boy said as the Mimbanese nodded. 

The two of them took off again and Master Yoda and I followed at a fast paced walk. The younglings led us the rest of the way to their area of the temple. 

The halls were less crowded here, mostly occupied by other younglings or masters whose job was to care for them or who had come to visit. The two we were following turned into a room to the left of the hallway and Master Yoda and I followed. 

The room looked to be some sort of training area. There were training sabers and remotes for blaster deflection practice along the wall and the middle of the room was fairly open. Or it would have been if there weren’t a crowd of seven younglings, including the two that led us here, grouped together there. 

They were all anywhere from four to six years old, and looking up at something. Master Yoda and I followed their gaze all the way up the tall walls to find a youngling standing on the lip of one of the higher windows. She wasn’t so high up that a fall from that height would kill her, but it wouldn’t be painless either. What was even weirder was that she looked to be wearing some sort of wings attached to her arms.

“Keeve!” Master Yoda called to the little girl. “Up there, doing what, are you?”

“Hi Master Yoda!” The little girl, Keeve, said waving. I noticed that her voice had a little tremble to it. “I came up here to fly,” She said with wonder. “But then I got up here and I saw how high it was and … now I’m stuck.” 

So that was what the wings were for. 

“Keeve!” I said. She glanced over at me, looking as afraid as she probably felt. “Can you get down the way you came?”

“Not really.” She replied, looking to her left. 

I followed her gaze and saw nothing on the wall, but there was a collapsed stack of multiple crates and boxes along the floor. Enough of them for her to build a sort of staircase up to the window sill. 

“She got up there using those.” A young Nautolan said to us. “They all fell down when she got to the top.”

Clever little beast. I thought to myself, slightly impressed. It was inventive for a five year old, I’d give her that. 

“Alright Keeve.” I said, turning away from the Nautolan and back to her. “You’ve got to jump.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, the tremble in her voice more noticeable now. 

“I’m sssure.” I told her. “You built thossse wings, right? So you could fly?”

“Yeah.” Keeve said, adjusting them. 

“Well if you were sssmart enough to get up there then you were definitely sssmart enough to built those wings to be sstrong enough to keep you in the air, right?” I asked her.

“Right.” She said, sounding a little more confident. 

“Ssso if you jump, then the wingss will catch you and you’ll glide down to uss.” I explained, hoping that I was right. 

“Alright.” Keeve said. She sounded less afraid now. Maybe even excited. 

We all watched as she adjusted her wings and stepped closer to the edge. As the tips of her toes came into view, I was practically holding my breath. Then she pushed off the window sill and time seemed to slow down for a few beats. 

Then, to my surprise, the wings she wore actually worked. 

Keeve cheered and yelled in excitement as the wind carried her through the air. The other younglings followed in her celebration, giving her happy cheers of encouragement. I looked at her face and saw the biggest smile I’d ever seen on a five year old. Keeve’s smile happened to be contagious and I found a smile of my own starting to form. 

We all watched as she dipped and soared through the air, figuring out how to steer and go up or down. She was actually doing pretty good, until she got distracted by looking down at us, away from where she was going, and flew right into a wall. 

I winced with a small hiss as she peeled off of the wall and half glided, half fell the rest of the way down, since her wings had gotten a little banged up in her crash. She hit the ground with a solid thud, not moving. 

I started to walk towards her, worried she might be hurt, when she bolted upright. Her thick brown curls stuck out wildly in every direction and she had a crazed smile spread across her face, revealing that a few of her baby teeth were missing. 

“That was awesome!” She said, scrambling to her feet and unhooking herself from the straps on her wings. 

“Are you alright?” I asked her, still not fully convinced she wasn’t hurt. She hadn’t fallen from nearly as high as the window where she started, but the fall plus the impact of the wall still had to hurt. 

“I’m a little sore, but I’m okay!” Keeve said with a shrug. 

“Go see the healers anyway, you will.” Yoda told her. 

“Alright, Master Yoda.” Keeve agreed, sounding a little sad. 

“Garo. Go with Keeve, you will.” Master Yoda said to the Twi’lek who’d brought us here. “Arrive there, make sure she does.”

“Yes, Master.” He said. 

“She’sss a handful.” I said with a smile, watching as Garo and Keeve left the room together, talking in excited voices. 

“A handful, she is.” Master Yoda agreed. “A Master to teach her patience and control, she will need.”

“Yess. She will. Luckily sshe still hass a…” I stopped short, finally realizing where this was going. 

My gaze snapped away from the doorway and down to Yoda, who had a sly, amused smile on his face. And that smile told me everything I needed to know. 

“No. No way.” I told him, shaking my head. “That one can’t be the one you had in mind for me.”

“She is.” Master Yoda said with a nod. “Think you two will be a good match, I do.”

“Well I don’t.” I said with a laugh of disbelief. 

“A chance, give her.” Yoda said. “Already made a connection today, you two have. Go watch during some of her classes and training sessions, you should. Only then, should you decide wether your apprentice, she will be.”

“Alright.” I sighed. There was no point in arguing with Yoda and it couldn’t hurt to see what Keeve could do. “But I’m only agreeing to take a look. I can’t promise that I’ll take her on as my student.”

“Agreed.” Master Yoda said. “But keep an open mind, you should. Surprise you, she might.”

“Hum. Maybe.” I grumbled as the rest of the younglings filed out of the room. 

Keeve might not be the right candidate for my apprentice, but I’d follow through on my promise to give her a chance. And, who knew. Maybe she’d impress me. Maybe we would be Master and apprentice one day.


End file.
